


Queen Daenerys loves her Lady Sansa

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Crush, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Set early Season 8. The Stark sisters meet the Dragon Queen at last, yet she seems to be taken with one of them....





	Queen Daenerys loves her Lady Sansa

Daenerys Targaryen stepped through the gates of Winterfell. They had agreed together that it would be less aggressive if she did not arrive on dragonback. This sent a better message. She was coming to save their world, not burn it down. From what Jon told her, Jon's sisters and brother ruled at the castle. She would be lying to herself if she said she was not curious to meet Sansa Stark, the former wife of her Hand, and one of the heroes of the Battle of Winterfell. 

She scanned her eyes and awaiting her was the lords of the North, everyone who mattered, in the courtyard. One of the redheaded ladies stepped foward. 

"May I present Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, rightful queen of Westeros." said Missandei. 

Daenerys stepped forward, "The North is as beautiful as your brother said it was....as are you." She couldn't help but notice a slight blush in the cheeks of the redhead. Beautiful she was indeed. Long flowing red hair, graceful and regal dress, large chest-Daenerys stopped herself, blushing. _What are you doing? Checking out Jon's sister?_

"Winterfell is yours, Your Grace." Sansa's voice was cold and steely. _Even her voice is beautiful, though she clearly is not happy about her brother bending the knee._

Before they could continue with the pleasantries, Sansa's brother interrupted, "We don't have time for this. The Night King has your dragon. With it, he destroyed the Wall and is marching south."

Daenerys was shocked, but nodded, "I am prepared to face my son in battle. I still have two sons left. He shall fall."

She looked again to the beautiful redhead walking alongside her brother, and wondered what it woud be like to touch her, to kiss-

"Your Grace?"

"Apologies, Lady Sansa. What is it?"

"You are here to help us, correct?"

"Yes."

"Many have bled and died for Northern independence. Thousands died fighting your father. Do not expect my people to take warmly to you."

"I am here to save the North, Lady Sansa." And you. "Please take me as I am, not my father. I did not judge your brother by your father."

"Of course not, Your Grace. Your son..."

"They are the only children I will ever have." she slightly sobbed and Sansa was clearly shaken at the rush of emotion shown by the dragon queen. "The Night King will die by my hand." if Sansa was taken aback by her fierceness she did not show it.

 

 

 

They were accompanied to the court at Winterfell, where they began discussing war plans. 

"How do we feed the greatest army in the world? I didn't account for a hundred thousand Dothraki...and three dragons. What do dragons eat anyway?"

"Whatever they want..." _How about Northern pussy? D_ aenerys inwardly giggled. She would never be so crass. Yet still, her crush was growing. 

Sansa was also upset by the notion that they should trust Cersei, but Daenerys was confident in her Hand's judgement. Daenerys took the opportunity to quickly glance at Sansa's chest. I'm with Jon. I can't feel this way....

Was she with Jon? They had a single night together, in the heat of the moment. When he was told by his brother that they were actually nephew and aunt, it changed everything. He did not regret bending the knee, but physically, he drifted away very fast. It had rarely occurred to the silverhead she might like the fairer sex as well. She was oddly ok with it when Queen Yara joking implied she wanted to marry her. Her family had stranger traditions. Was this really so different? Lady Sansa was fierce, kind, beautiful, and accepted her as queen readily. With Sansa's approval, the others began to fall in line. Perhaps they would make it through this.

That night, Daenerys decided to confront Sansa. She quietly knocked on her door. When Sansa answered, Sansa was confused.

"My...queen?"

"Hello, Lady Sansa."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I can't help but feel we're a little at odds with one another. I cannot accept this. You must know that I have no intentions of harming you, or the North. I'm here to save it."

Sansa had no answer for this and quietly only stared at her. "Your Grace..."

"It's quite alright, my Lady....Here I am.....daughter of a madman. Your brother gave up independence you so dearly wished to protect. I heard about what you did taking this place back, Lady Sansa. You are a strong capable young woman. We both, as women, struggle in positions of power, yes? The men question us, the women are jealous."

Sansa giggled, "That is...."

"Are you afraid of me?" 

Sansa shone a shy smile at her, "No. But my brother-"

"We lay together just one night. That does not make us two lovers. Nor should it....no, I think my heart is starting to belong to another." Before Sansa could respond, there was a knock at the door. It was Jon.

"Your Grace....news from the south."


End file.
